jenneriafandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeons
Changes to the Rules System This page will document the changes to the existing Pathfinder rules that I have made in adapting Jenneria. Background Skills Jenneria uses the background skills option, found here. Ability Scores Taken from Spycraft 2.0, ability scores of 0 have the following effects: Strength: The character becomes dazed, prone, and helpless, though he may still speak. Dexterity: The character becomes paralyzed, though he may still speak. Constitution: 'The character is ''dead. '''Intelligence: The character becomes stunned and incapable of higher thought. Wisdom: The character’s sanity slips and he becomes either confused or panicked (50% chance of becoming either every 2d10 minutes). If the character is sleeping, or becomes stunned or unconscious, the current condition lasts for double the standard amount of time. Charisma: The character falls into a coma, becoming unconscious. Called Shots Jenneria allows for called shots, as described here. Since, with Called Shots, the loss of a body part is a distinct possibility, that is covered here. Classes The following classes exist in Jenneria, just as described in the Pathfinder SRD: Alchemist, Antipaladin, Bard, Barbarian (unchained), Cavalier, Cleric, Druid, Fighter, Gunslinger, Inquisitor, Magus, Monk (unchained), Ninja, Oracle, Paladin, Ranger, Rogue (unchained), Samurai, Sorcerer, Summoner (unchained), Wizard, and Witch. Cover Cover works as described in Pathfinder, but uses the rules for Striking Cover Instead of a Missed Target from the Dungeon Master's Guide, page 24. Distinctions and Drawbacks Jenneria also makes use of the Book of Distinctions and Drawbacks by Cryptosnark Games. Every character will have at least one flaw and may have several. Downtime Downtime, explained here, is valuable in Jenneria, since characters can spend time while the wizard is manufacturing a magical item doing something meaningful. Dragons The color of a dragon's scales does not determine its breath weapon. Dragons in Jenneria come in a wide array of colors, though there are no metallics, and a green dragon may breathe flame just as a white dragon may breathe acid. Would-be dragonslayers are advised to research their foe before engaging it. Feat Taxes The rules for Feat Taxes are applied in Jenneria, as described in this document. Goblins Goblins have a Climb speed of 30 feet and get a +8 racial bonus on Climb checks. Hero Points Jenneria uses Hero Points, as described here. Languages There is no common tongue on Jenneria. Rather, each race or culture speaks its own individual language. There is a "trade tongue" that is used for trade and commerce, but the vocabulary is quite limited and it is insufficient for day-to-day conversation. Low-Magic Jenneria is a low-magic setting. There are few magic shops that offer anything besides potions, scrolls, or the occasional wand. There are no magical sweatshops where wizards toil churning out +1 swords. If a magical item is created, it is done by someone for a specific reason. To better reflect this, Jenneria uses the Scaling Magic Items rules explained here, and the Automatic Bonus Progression rules given here. Loyalties Alignment is not used in Jenneria. Instead, each character may have up to three loyalties, listed in order from most important to least important, as described here. Mobile Melee Jenneria uses the Variant: Mobile Melee rules found here. Races The player character races in Jenneria consist primarily of the standard races; dwarves, elves, gnomes, half-elves, half-orcs, halflings (called hinfolk), and humans. Catfolk exist (called felinians), though they have the Cat's Claws and Climber racial traits, instead of Natural Hunter and Sprinter. Gearforged are an option, as are lizardfolk and the four elemental races; ifrits, oreads, sylphs, and undines. There are no drow in Jenneria. Lloth, the spider goddess does exist but is worshipped primarily by depraved humans, not elves. That is not a misspelling. The goddess is Lloth. Vitality and Wound Points Jenneria uses Vitality and Wound points instead of hit points, as defined here. This campaign also makes use of the Maximum Damage Threshold rules found here, employing the Hit Dice-based Threshold and the Variable Save Failure Results options.